Fang in Everlost
by Kotawings
Summary: What if when Fang "died" he went into Everlost?  What if that was the reason he was able to come back to life at all?  Just a short one shot, just something I came up with :  Takes place during "Fang."


Darkness. That was all I saw after I closed my eyes. But then, then I saw something.

I saw a light. I was in a tunnel. I had never had much schooling, but I knew a thing or two about lights at the end of tunnels.

Lights at the end of tunnels meant death.

I didn't want to die! I couldn't leave the Flock!

I couldn't leave Max.

I did my best to turn myself around; I couldn't go into the light! I turned myself towards the end of the tunnel and tried to propel myself that way.

I went straight through the tunnel and fell down.

I woke up feeling groggy and dizzy. I looked around.

_Where am I?_

Then, I realized something.

WHERE THE HELL IS THE FLOCK?

I jumped up and looked around, trying to decide which way to run.

That's when I noticed a few more things.

The world around me looked really pale; I could barely see anything!

There was no one else around me.

If I focused hard, I could see everything.

My feet were slowly sinking into the ground!

"Gah!" I shouted as I jumped backward. Why were my feet sinking?

I was standing back where I had woken up. For some reason, my feet weren't sinking any more. Hmm.

But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that I was alone and the Flock was nowhere to be found!

I peered into the fog. I could just make out what looked like a hospital or a lab or something. There were people; some of which looked familiar.

_Is that… Angel?_

It was!

"Angel!" I shouted running towards her. My feet started sinking in again, and they made a sucking sound when I pulled them out. Then, I was right beside Angel. She didn't turn around. She also looked absolutely miserable.

I peered closer.

"Angel?"

She still didn't turn around. Tears were running hard and fast down her cheeks. Suddenly, she turned and bolted out of the room.

Here was the catch; she ran RIGHT THROUGH ME.

WTH?

I didn't take off after her; instead, I looked around the room.

There was a gurney.

Guess who was lying in it?

You got it; I was.

Everything came rushing back.

Dr. God had captured me and had been experimenting on me. Angel had been there. Then, I had closed my eyes and had been heading toward a light.

Then, I had crashed through the side of the tunnel and had fallen.

I had lost consciousness.

I looked down at my feet. They had sunk all the way to my ankles!

I yanked my feet out of the ground and took off after Angel. My brain was racing the whole time.

_Am I a ghost?_

I stopped when Angel came back into view. She was standing with her eyes closed next to the balcony of Dr. God's house. Then, she turned and ran back into the lab room.

She ran in and held my hand, crying.

It was extremely weird to see all of this.

But weird was just beginning.

For a few moments I just watched Angel and pondered what had happened to me. This certainly couldn't have been what was supposed to happen?

I never did make it to the light.

And in the end, that might have been what made all the difference.

Suddenly, Max ran in. She saw my body laying still and her eyes went wide. She ran over, shoved Angel out of the way and took my hand. She was as still as a statue.

The rest of the Flock came hurtling in and looked around in shock. Just moments after, Max gave the order to kick ass.

It was terrible to see Max looking so helpless. I stood there, wishing I could comfort her, but knowing that I couldn't because I was dead.

I had never felt so powerless.

By the time I looked down at my feet, I had already sunken up to my knees. I quickly pulled myself out. It really wouldn't be good if I went in over my head. Who knew what would happen then!

I continued watching the scene, feeling almost like an Omni-present being who would tell a story through everyone's point of view. I kind of got the hang of pulling my feet out of the ground every once in a while, too.

Just when I began to wonder what would happen if the Flock left, Max started moving. She tugged on my hair, slapped my face, screamed at me to wake up…

It hurt. Bad.

I wanted to break down in tears when I saw her.

Then, she started screaming at Dr. God. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. And I wasn't all that great at lip reading.

Max moved again. She went to the table beside the gurney and grabbed a syringe.

She then proceeded to stick it in my heart and push the lever down.

Suddenly, the entire faded world around me shifted, and I found myself being lifted off of the ground. A tunnel appeared, but there wasn't light at the end this time. This time, there was my body.

Max had done it! She had saved me!

It was weird to enter back into my body, to feel pain again. But just before I merged back completely, I promised myself one thing.

I would never speak of my ordeal to anyone.

My mind went blank, I was unconscious for a millisecond, and then I was me again.

I looked up into Max's terrified face.

"Ssup?"


End file.
